Reflection: Second Cycle
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Reflection. Don't read this if you haven't read Reflection.
1. Prologue

**Reflection:Second Cycle**

Here is the sequel for those of you who wanted a sequel.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-writing_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Riku Nogi, and Rika Nogi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Epilogue

Youichi's POV

Hey, my name is Youichi Sakura. I'm a special star, but I don't take missions cause Mikan nee-chan is stronger than that damn Persona. Mikan nee-chan also ordered Persona to not give me missions, and now I'm really glad. I really like my brother-in-law, _the _famous Natsume Hyuuga.

"Youichi-sama! Where are you?!"

Crap! I guess my fan girls found me. I better run. Oh, yea, back to what I was saying. Mikan nee-chan and Natsume nii-chan have children named Keiko Hyuuga, who is 12 years, and Shiro Hyuuga, who is 7 years. And I really love them. Mikan nee-chan said that Auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka also have children, Riku and Rika Nogi, who are 8 years, a year older than Shiro, and they are also my nieces because Natsume nii-chan and Uncle Ruka are best friends and so are Auntie Hotaru and Mikan nee-chan.

End of POV

Normal POV

While Youichi was running away from his fan girls, he found a room and opened the door. He entered the room and closed the door because he doesn't want his fan girls to know that he was there. The room was really dark with red curtains, that were so red it was like blood red. There was a single desk in the middle of the room. _"This must have been an old classroom" _thought Youichi. Youichi scanned the room for a while, after his eyes were adjusted to the dark, until he found a mirror that was about his height.

He walked to the mirror and blew the dust off the mirror. He found some kind of writing and started reading it.

_"You, whom have read this,_

_Will receive a reflection from this mirror,_

_One that is your opposite, a sibling of one of your sibling's reflection._

_You, who have fallen in love with your own reflection,_

_Will become a reflection, to live happily with your reflection."_

"What a weird riddle?" said Youichi walking towards the door until he saw a flash of light. Youichi turned around only to find a girl around his age, with raven hair down to her waist and red crimson eyes. _"Why does she look so much like Natsume nii-chan?" _thought Youichi. The girl smiled and said "Hello, I'm Aoi Hyuuga, your reflection. You?" "Youichi Sakura. Wait Hyuuga?" said Youichi. "Sakura? Where did I hear that surname from? Oh are you related to Mikan Sakura?" said Aoi. "Yea. Are you related to Natsume Hyuuga? I'm Mikan nee-chan's little brother." said Youichi. "Oh I'm Natsume nii's half little sister." said Aoi. "Half little sister?" asked Youichi. "Oh sorry, Natsume nii was a human, but his destiny led him to become a reflection when he was 5 and now he is a human again, thanks to Mikan nee. So therefore, I am his half sister because I'm a reflection." said Aoi. "Oh." said Youichi.

"Should we go tell the teacher that I am a transfer student and that you found me at the Sakura tree, lost?" said Aoi before walking to the door. "Whatever." said Youichi, regaining his composure, and walked to the door. Youichi walked Aoi to the teacher's lounge. Youichi opened the door and said "Naru, where are you? I need you now." Narumi popped out of nowhere and scared Aoi, which made her run behind Youichi, but didn't scare Youichi.

"What do you want from me?" asked Narumi. "It seems that we have a transfer student and she got lost." said Youichi. "Okay, I need to talk with the headmaster about his first. So will you come with me, I think the headmaster would like to meet you." said Narumi referring to Aoi.

And blah blah...**-if you wanted to know what is happening it is the same thing as when Natsume and Ruka did-**

At The Classroom...

"Okay I'll give you the signal on when to go in." said Narumi before walking to the classroom.

"Class. We have a new student, please welcome her." said Narumi and with that said Aoi walked into the classroom. The guys all have hearts in their eyes except for Youichi. The girls were jealous because it was either that their boyfriends like someone else or it was because Aoi was prettier than them. "Please introduce yourself." said Narumi. Aoi nodded her head and looked towards the class. "Hello, my name is Aoi Hyuuga! My alice is the Alice of Fire. In case you're wondering, yes, me and Natsume Hyuuga are related, he's my half big brother. I'm special star and in the dangerous ability class." said Aoi with a smile that even caught Youichi's attention.

Youichi's face was red, but he was covering it with his bangs because he didn't want anyone to see him like that. "Now who would like to be Aoi's partner?" asked Narumi. All the hands of the guys shot up, except for Youichi. Aoi tugged on Narumi's sleeve and said "Can I pick my own partner?" Narumi nodded his head in reply. Aoi was searching around the room and her eyes laid upon Youichi who was sitting at the back table.

Aoi lifted up her hand and pointed her finger at Youichi. Narumi nodded and said "Would Youichi Sakura be Aoi's partner?" asked Narumi. "Fine." said Youichi and raised his hand so that Aoi could find him. "Aoi, you are to sit next to Youichi as he is now your partner." said Narumi before waltzing out of the room.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Discovered Alices

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 2. Sorry, it me a while to remember what this chapter was going to be about.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Riku Nogi, and Rika Nogi.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Discovered Alices

**At Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka;s mansion...**

Shiro, Keiko, Riku, and Rika were all playing together in the playroom. They were playing hide-and-seek. All of them, but Keiko were found. When Riku walked in front of Keiko's hiding place, Riku couldn't see Keiko, and Keiko was right in front of her. _"Why can't Riku see me? I'm standing in front of her, well, she's standing in front of me." _thought Keiko. Keiko looked at her hands and screamed "Mommy!" Riku, who was in front of her, got scared and ran towards the door. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka heard Keiko's scream from the other side of the mansion and ran to the playroom. When Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka got to the room, all they saw was Riku, Rika, and Shiro.

"Keiko, where are you?" said Mikan. "I'm in front of you, mommy. Why can't you see me, why can't I see myself?" said Keiko. _"It couldn't be, could it? The invisibility alice?" _thought Mikan. Mikan turned back to Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka and they thought the same thing, too. "Keiko, I want you to calm down first, okay?" said Mikan. "Are you calm now?" said Mikan after 5 minutes. "Yes, mommy." said Keiko. "Okay, now, I want you to close your eyes and I'll do the rest." said Mikan. "Okay." said Keiko and closed her eyes.

Mikan used her nullification alice on Keiko. "Keiko, you can open your eyes now." said Mikan. Keiko opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't invisible anymore. Natsume came back and said "Mikan, I contacted the academy, they said that they are going to come in 3 hours." Mikan nodded her head and looked back at Keiko. "Keiko, can you go pack some clothes? We're going to take you somewhere." said Mikan. Keiko nodded her head and walked over to her room to pack her clothes.

**In The Music Room...**

Riku was carrying the instruments for Rika while Rika was playing the violin. All of a sudden when Riku was about to carry the trumpet, the trumpet just floated in midair. Before Rika was able to touch the drums, it started to play by itself. "Mommy!" yelled both of the girls. That made Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume run all the way back to the other side of the mansion. Hotaru opened the door and saw that the instruments were playing by itself and some of them were floating. Hotaru and Ruka rushed to them and hugged them trying to calm them down.

Hotaru looked at Mikan and mouthed to her "Ruka and I'll calm down the girls while you use your alice" Mikan nodded her head and used her alice. The instruments stopped playing and the instruments that were floating were down on the ground as if like it was never lifted. "Why don't you two go to your rooms and pack up your clothes as well." said Ruka. Riku and Rika nodded their heads and ran to their rooms to pack their clothes.

"What kind of alices do they have?" asked Hotaru to Mikan, since Mikan had all the alices due to her SEC alice.(Steal/copy/erase) "Riku had the levitating alice while Rika has the instrument/music alice." said Mikan. The four of them were about to walk out of the room until they heard Shiro screamed "Daddy!" Mikan used her tracking alice and found Shiro outside at the pool. Mikan used her transportation alice on herself, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka to get them to the pool faster.

**At The Pool...**

Shiro was walking around the pool because he was bored. When he went around it for the 10th time, the water from the pool just started to float out of the pool and it formed a ball. "Daddy!" yelled Shiro because he was scared that the ball of water was going to roll over him or drown him. When Shiro turned around he saw Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka, and ran to Natsume.

Mikan used her nullification alice and her levitation alice to nullify Shiro's alice and levitated the water back into the pool. "Shiro, why don't you go to your room and pack your clothes,too?" said Natsume. Shiro nodded his head and ran to his room. "Shiro has the Alice of Water. I guess that means all of our children are Alice users. I'm just glad that the academy now allows the children to live with their family of their living in the Academy grounds." said Mikan.

Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika were all packed up for the academy. Then 3 men along with Narumi allowed Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka to come with them to the academy to sign some papers to allow them to go to Gakuen Alice, but then they're still live with Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka because they live within the school grounds. When they reached the school, they walked to the teacher's lounge to sign some papers. Narumi handed them some papers to sign.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka signed the papers, but they added some conditions. Mikan and Natsume wrote:

**Name(s): Keiko Hyuuga/Shiro Hyuuga**

**Age: 12/7**

**Gender: Female/Male**

**Blood Type: AB/B**

**Alice: Invisibility/Water**

**Conditions: If Keiko and Shiro are allowed to live at the mansion, but can still go to class. No missions. Have parents personally train them.**

**X:**Mikan Hyuuga

**X: **Natsume Hyuuga

Hotaru and Ruka wrote:

**Name(s): Riku Nogi/Rika Nogi**

**Age: 8/8**

**Gender: Female/Female**

**Blood Type: A/O**

**Alice: Levitation/Instruments-music**

**Conditions: If Riku and Rika are allowed to live at the mansion, but can still go to class. No missions. Have parents personally train them.**

**X: **Hotaru Nogi

**X: **Ruka Nogi

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka gave the papers back to Narumi. Narumi smiled and said "They'll start school tomorrow." said Narumi giving each of the children their own uniform. Then Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and their children went home.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	3. Transfer Students

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 3, the chapter that you've all been waiting for, maybe.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Riku Nogi, and Rika Nogi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Transfer Students

The day after Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka signed the papers that Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika had to go to the academy. Narumi came to pick them up and told Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika what class they were going to be in. Keiko was in the middle school section class A. Shiro, Riku, and Rika were in the elementary section class B and Narumi were their homeroom teacher. Narumi had told the four of them that he told Persona that they will not take any missions, but he told Mikan to make four alice stones to protect Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika in case that their alices went haywire, if the students bully them, to reduce their alices if they use it, or if Persona approached them.

Before Keiko, Shiro, Riku, Rika, and Narumi left, Mikan had made four alice stones, each for Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika. Narumi took Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika to the limo and the limo drove off to school. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka all thought of the same thing, _"Kami-sama, please let them be safe from Persona and other dangerous ability students"_

Narumi, Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika arrived at the school. When Shiro, Riku, and Rika got out of the limo their eyes were wide because the academy were so big, but when Keiko got out of the limo, her face didn't have any emotions on it because this was the second time that she saw the academy. "Now if the four of you come with me. First we'll take Keiko to her class and then I'll take the rest of you to my class, okay?" said Narumi. "Whatever." said Keiko. Narumi sweatdropped and thought _"She's definitely Natsume's daughter" _Narumi looked at Shiro, Riku, and Rika and they nodded their heads in approval.

They walked over to the middle school section class A. "Okay, come in when I give the signal." said Narumi referring to Keiko. "Hn." said Keiko. Narumi walked into the classroom. "Class, we have a new student, please welcome her." said Narumi and with that Keiko walked into the classroom leaving her brother and the twins outside the classroom, but she kept the door open so that nothing happens to them while she was in the classroom. All the guys had hearts in their eyes, except for a boy who was sleeping. "Please introduce yourself." said Narumi.

"My name is Keiko Hyuuga. My alice is invisibility, so if you can't see me then I'm invisible. I'm the daughter of _the_ Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. Living with parents, special star, and special ability. If you bully my brother, Shiro Hyuuga, or the twins, Riku and Rika Nogi, you'll regret it." said Keiko, with no emotion at first, but then it turned into a hint of threat in the last sentence, throwing a glare at everyone. Now all the guys, except for the sleeping one, got scared and they didn't have hearts in their eyes anymore, even the girls were scared. "Now, who would like to be Keiko's partner?" asked Narumi, not feeling scared because he was used to it by Natsume a couples years back.

Nobody had their hands up because they were scared of Keiko. "Okay, I guess I'll have to pick." said Narumi searching the room until his eyes laid on the sleeping boy. He looked at Keiko and found her looking at him, too. The boy felt someone looking at him and woke up looking at the new student. "May Kai Hanazono be Keiko's partner?" asked Narumi. "Okay." said Kai and raising his to let her know who he is and where she sits. "Keiko, your seat will be next to Kai." said Narumi. "And there will be no class due to a new student.." said Narumi and waltzed out of the classroom. _"What a gay teacher." _thought Keiko and walked to her seat.

Kai got off his seat to allow Keiko to go sit next to him. Keiko sat down and Kai sat down, too. "Kai Hanazono." said Kai taking out his hand for a hand shake. Keiko gave him a smile and shook his hand. After seeing her smile Kai blushed, thinking, _"I'm falling for her, aren't I?" _"Hey, do you think I can come over to your house today after class?" asked Kai. "Sure, I just need to my parents if you can play over today." said Keiko.

**Outside Elementary Class B...**

"Okay you three, when I give the cue, you can come in?" said Narumi. Shiro, Riku, and Rika waited outside until Narumi gave them the clue. "Class, we have three new students, so please be kind to them." said Narumi and with that Shiro, Riku, and Rika went into the class. "Please introduce yourself." said Narumi. Shiro started off first, then Rika, and then Riku. "My name is Shiro Hyuuga, son of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. Alice of water. Living with my family and the Nogi family in a mansion inside the academy grounds. If you try and bully me, I'll tell me sister and she'll beat you up. Special star and special ability class. (A/N I wanted to put Keiko and Shiro in the same class)

"My name is Rika Nogi, daughter of Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Nogi. Twin sister to Riku Nogi. Alice of instruments/music. Riku will tell you what'll happen to you if you hurt me." said Riku. "My name is Riku Nogi, daughter of Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Nogi. Twin sister to Rika Nogi. Alice of levitation. If you try and bully me, Riku, or Shiro I will use my mother's baka bazooka and shoot you with it." said Riku taking out Hotaru's baka bazooka out and pointed it at the class. Of course, the class got scared, not because of Riku's threat, but because they heard about the rumors of the baka bazooka and scared that it might be improved.

"Now who would be their partners." said Narumi and scanned the room until his eyes laid upon three people. The three people felt someone staring at them and looked up to the front of the class and saw the new students. "May Mai Soma be Shiro's partner?" said Narumi. "Okay." said Mai and raised her had to allow Shiro to find her. "Your seat will be next to her." said Narumi. Shiro walked over to Mai and sat next to her. "Now for Riku's and Rika's partners will be... Kukai Hima will be Riku's partner." Kukai raised his hand and said "Okay." "Your seat will be next to him." said Narumi. "And Rika's partner will be Akito Utada." added Narumi. Akito raised his hand and said "Okay." "And your seat will be next to him." said Narumi before waltzing out of the room. Rika walked to her seat and sat next to Akito.

"Hello, I'm Mai Soma." said Mai with a smile. Shiro also smiled and said "Hello. Wanna come over today after classes and meet my parents?" "Sure. Let's meet each other here in the classroom." said Mai. "Okay." said Shiro glad that he has a new friend. "Hey, I'm Kukai Hima." said Kukai. "Hello." said Riku with a smile. Kukai blushed thinking _"I've fallen for her." _"Hey, can you come over after class." said Riku wanting to be friends with him. "Sure." said Kukai.

"Hey, I'm Akito. Wanna be friends?" said Akito. "Um... Okay!" said Rika. "Oh wanna come over after class. We can have a head start then." said Rika. "Sure." said Akito.

* * *

I'll be updating chapter 4 later today or tomorrow. Just to let you know, I made Keiko from myself. I gave Keiko the invisibility alice because she was always the outcast in her old school and so am I, so I created her from myself. Please Review.


	4. Mansion

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 4. I'm going to update chapter 5 later today.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Riku and Rika Nogi, Kai Hanazono, Mai Soma, Kukai Hima, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Mansion

After classes were over, Keiko met Kai the elementary class B because she was told by Narumi to go there and wait for Shiro, Riku, and Rika to get ready to go home. Keiko was was waiting for Narumi with Kai, Riku,Kukai, Rika, Akito, Shiro, and Mai. Narumi arrived after 5 minutes of waiting for him because he said that he had a meeting so he was going to be a little late when taking them home. Keiko, Shiro, Riku, Rika, Kai, Mai, Kukai, and Akito followed Narumi to the limo to be taken home.

After a couple hours of driving in the limo, they finally reached the mansion. The nine of them got out of the limo. Kukai, Akito, and Mai were all staring at the mansion in awe because it was so big. Kai wasn't staring at the mansion, but he was staring at Keiko. He made his eyes look at the mansion, but he kept looking at Keiko through the corners of his eyes. Narumi had noticed this and grinned to himself because Kai had finally found love.

The nine of them walked up to the door, Narumi was about to knock on the door when Mikan opened the door, she used her time warping alice to find out when Narumi, Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika got home, but she didn't notice their partners were with them during her time warp. When Mikan opened the door, instead of Narumi knocking on the door, Narumi accidentally hit Mikan on her head.

"Ow!" yelled Mikan, holding her head with her hands. Natsume, who was standing next to Mikan, said "Your damn fault you got hit even though you knew you were going to get hit. Are you okay?" Mikan nodded her head and turned to Narumi. "Ah. Narumi-sensei! It's been a while hasn't it?" said Mikan. Everyone that was there just sweatdropped because the last time Mikan saw him was that morning. "We saw each other this morning Mikan." said Narumi. "Oh really? I just came back from my time warp, so I didn't know." said Mikan.

Mikan turned and looked at Narumi and had a look on that said "Leave, I want to talk their partners" Narumi nodded his head and said "Okay, I'll be off now." and walked off to the limo and went back to the academy. Mikan turned her head to the four new people that she didn't saw. Hotaru and Ruka came there and Riku and Rika said "Mommy!" said Riku and Rika, only Riku wasn't shouting. "Did you use the baka bazooka on anyone yet?" said Hotaru. "No, they were scared to even get near me." said Riku.

"Welcome home, Shiro, Keiko." said Mikan and Natsume. "Hn." said Keiko. "That's my girl." said Natsume. "Natsume!! Why did you have to make Keiko like this?" said Mikan. Shiro just nodded his head. "Now Keiko and Shiro, can you show your partners around our side of the mansion and meet me and Natsume at the living room in our side." said Mikan. Keiko and Shiro nodded their heads and showed Mai and Kai around the house. "Riku, Rika show your partners around our side of the mansion and meet us in the kitchen on our side. Of the mansion." said Ruka. Riku and Rika nodded their heads and showed Akito and Kukai around the house.

**Mikan's and Natsume's Side of The Mansion...**

After the tour that Keiko and Shiro gave to Kai and Mai, they went to the living room and met with Mikan and Natsume there. Keiko and Shiro sat down on the couch across from Natsume and Mikan. Kai sat next to Keiko while Mai sat next to Shiro. "So what are your names?" said Mikan referring to Kai and Mai. "I'm Kai Soma, Keiko's partner." said Kai. "Please to meet you Kai. And thank you for taking care of Keiko today at school, and please keep doing it." said Natsume. After hearing that Keiko and Kai blushed red. "Mou. Otou-san, you didn't have to say that." said Keiko.

With that said, Mikan and Natsume knew that Keiko and Kai both love each other, but they're both scared of rejection like Mikan and Natsume. "I'm Mai Soma, Shiro's partner." said Mai. "Please to meet you." said Mikan. "Is it okay if I can call you Mom and Dad? _Because I'm going to marry Keiko when we're old enough._" said Kai, but he whispered the last part. Mikan used her audible alice and heard what Kai said. She, telepathically, told Natsume what Kai said. Natsume go the point and smiled, also, with Mikan.

"Now run along and play at the playroom, the one where Keiko first discovered her alice. And don't worry I sealed that whole room with my nullification alice, so you won't have to worry if your alice goes haywire." said Mikan. And with that the four of them went to the playroom and waited for Riku, Riku, Kukai, and Akito. When they were walking to the playroom, Kai grabbed Keiko's hand and held it until they reached the playroom, or at least he did. Shiro and Mai were holding holds like best friends would.

**In Hotaru's and Ruka's Side of The Mansion...**

After Riku and Rika gave the a tour to Kukai and Akito, they went to the kitchen and found milk and cookies on the table with Hotaru and Ruka sitting on one side on the table. Riku and Rika sat on the other side of the table, with Akito sitting next to Rika and Kukai sitting next to Riku. "So, please introduce yourselves." said Ruka. "I'm Kukai Hima, Riku's partner." said Kukai. "Yes, please to meet you. And thank you for taking care of Riku. Please continue taking care of her for us." said Ruka. "Dad!" yelled Riku blushing, but Kukai was blushing an even more red color. "I'm Akito Utada, Rika's partner. I think I'm in love with your daughter, Rika." said Akito, but he whispered the last part. Hotaru had used her audible invention and heard what Akito said and smiled. "Yes. Please take care of Rika and good luck." said Hotaru. "Mom!" yelled Rika. Akito realized that she meant good luck on getting Rika to like him back and said "Thanks. Is it okay if I call you Mom and Dad, also, because I was sent to the academy without having to know who my parents really were?" said Akito.

"Sure." said Hotaru and Ruka. "now run along and play in the playroom. I bet Keiko and Shiro are waiting for you." said Ruka. And Riku and Rika walked Akito and Kukai to the play room. On their way to the playroom, Riku and Kukai were holding hands and so were Rika and Akito.**-i don't know why, I just felt like having them hold hands since they like each other-**

When it was time for Kai, Mai, Kukai, and Akito to go home, they went downstairs and waited for Mikan to transport Kai, Mai Kukai, and Akito to their dorms. When Kai and Keiko got out of the playroom they were holding hands with their fingers entwined. When Shiro and Mai got out of the playroom, they were holding hands like best friends. Kukai and Riku held hands, but only until they reached the staircase because she didn't want her parents to find out. Rika was hugging Akito's arm as if saying "My boy, get your own."

When they reached downstairs, Mikan and Natsume noticed Keiko was holding hands with Kai and that their fingers were entwined. Mikan, telepathically, asked Keiko**-Keiko knew of Mikan's many alices- **_"So are you and Kai going out now?" "Yes, mom." _said Keiko in her mind. _"I'm so proud of you. Both me and your dad knew this was going to happen and we approve of you two going out." _said Mikan.

"Okay, Kai, Mai, Kukai, and Akito, get over here and I'll transport you to your rooms." said Mikan and with that Kai, Mai, Kukai, and Akito vanished because they were already transported to their rooms.

* * *

Here is chapter 4. sorry it took a while because I keep forgetting about what to type down. Please Review.


	5. Surprises

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 5. Isn't it sweet that I made Kai and Keiko date each other?

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Shiro Hyuuga, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Kukai Hima, Rika Nogi, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Surprises

The day after Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika transferred to Gakuen Alice, they started to hang out with their partners. Keiko spent most of her time at school with Kai. Shiro, Riku, and Rika were bored because they liked it when they played with Keiko, but they decided to play with Mai, Kukai, and Rika, instead. At lunch Keiko and Kai were under a certain Sakura tree. This Sakura tree wasn't like any other ones, this Sakura tree was where Mikan's and Natsume's memories are. Keiko and Kai decided to make new memories here at the Sakura tree. Kai's head was on Keiko's lap while Keiko's hand was stroking Kai's hair, making him fall asleep.

While Keiko and Kai were under their Sakura tree, Youichi came to the Sakura tree because this was where he would always spend his time with Mikan and Natsume when he was younger. When he got there, he found two figures laying underneath the Sakura tree. Youichi walked up to the figures and was surprised. He saw Keiko and Kai underneath the tree. He didn't know that Keiko had alices, so he doesn't know why Keiko is at Gakuen Alice. He didn't know why Kai was with Keiko because Kai was known to always reject whomever it was that loves him.

Kai felt someone else besides himself and Keiko so he opened his eyes, causing to scare Keiko, and sat up looking at Youichi. "Who the hell are you?" said Kai, lifting up his arm and protecting Keiko. Keiko looked up at Youichi and said "Uncle Youichi!!" and ran to Youichi. "Hello, Keiko. How's my niece?" said Youichi. Kai was now red with embarrassment because he thought Youichi was going to take Keiko away from him. "Fine." said Keiko.

"Anyways, why are you here?" said Youichi. "I have an alice." said Keiko. "What is your alice?" said Youichi. "Invisibility." said Keiko. "Okay, tell me how you got here." said Youichi. And Keiko began telling Youichi how she got here.

"_My name is Keiko Hyuuga. My alice is invisibility, so if you can't see me then I'm invisible. I'm the daughter of _the_ Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. Living with parents, special star, and special ability. If you bully my brother, Shiro Hyuuga, or the twins, Riku and Rika Nogi, you'll regret it." said Keiko, with no emotion at first, but then it turned into a hint of threat in the last sentence, throwing a glare at everyone. Now all the guys, except for the sleeping one, got scared and they didn't have hearts in their eyes anymore, even the girls were scared. "Now, who would like to be Keiko's partner?" asked Narumi, not feeling scared because he was used to it by Natsume a couples years back._

_Nobody had their hands up because they were scared of Keiko. "Okay, I guess I'll have to pick." said Narumi searching the room until his eyes laid on the sleeping boy. He looked at Keiko and found her looking at him, too. The boy felt someone looking at him and woke up looking at the new student. "May Kai Hanazono be Keiko's partner?" asked Narumi. "Okay." said Kai and raising his to let her know who he is and where she sits. "Keiko, your seat will be next to Kai." said Narumi. "And there will be no class due to a new student.." said Narumi and waltzed out of the classroom. _"What a gay teacher"_ thought Keiko and walked to her seat._

"Hey, I thought Naru was a gay teacher, too." said Youichi. "Now a question for Kai. Why are you going out with Keiko if you're known for rejecting whom ever loves you?" said Youichi. "Simple. When I first saw Keiko smile at me, I realized that she was the one that I love. And so I asked her out at the playroom, yesterday, when I was at her mansion." said Kai. "Does Mikan nee-chan and Natsume nii accept it?" said Youichi. "Yea. Why?" said Keiko. "Okay because if they did accept it, then I will, too. Unless Kai hurts you, cheats on you, or if he makes you cry." said Youichi.

Kai nodded his head in reply. "Good. Well, I have to go meet my friend, Aoi, now. Oh can you asked Mikan nee-chan and Natsume nii if I can come over tomorrow with my friend. I want to introduce her to Mikan nee-chan and Natsume nii." said Youichi. "Sure. I'll ask her tonight." said Keiko. And with that, Youichi walked off.

When Youichi reached the swimming pool, he thought that he was imagining things because he saw Shiro and _the _Mai Soma. When Youichi walked to the swimming pool, Shiro had noticed him. "Uncle Youichi!" yelled Shiro and ran into Youichi's arms for a hug. "Let me guess. You have an alice, too, don't you?" asked Youichi. "Yup, the alice of water." said Youichi. "Can you tell me how you got here?" said Youichi. Shiro nodded his head and started his story.

"_My name is Shiro Hyuuga, son of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. Alice of water. Living with my family and the Nogi family in a mansion inside the academy grounds. If you try and bully me, I'll tell me sister and she'll beat you up. Special star and special ability class." said Youichi. _

"_May Mai Soma be Shiro's partner?" said Narumi. "Okay." said Mai and raised her had to allow Shiro to find her. "Your seat will be next to her." said Narumi. Shiro walked over to Mai and sat next to her." said Narumi._

"Oh. Now a question for Mai Soma. Why are you playing with Shiro if you are known for not playing with anyone?" asked Youichi. "Well, when I saw Shiro, I wanted to start off as a new person for Shiro." said Mai. "Oh, okay. Well, I have to go and meet my friend, now. Bye." said Youichi. "Bye." said Shiro and Mai. Youichi, then, walked away in search of Aoi.

When Youichi reached the halls, he found some boxes floating and saw Riku behind the boxes with Kukai with her. They were holding hands and were talking like old friends. Youichi went up to them and said "Hey, Riku. I see that you've changed." Riku looked at Youichi and stopped her alice and dropped the boxes on the ground gently and ran to Youichi. "Uncle Youichi!" yelled Riku. "Hey, what is your alice?" said Youichi. "Levitation." said Riku. "Okay. Tell me how you got here." said Youichi. Riku then began talking.

"_My name is Riku Nogi, daughter of Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Nogi. Twin sister to Rika Nogi. Alice of levitation. If you try and bully me, Riku, or Shiro I will use my mother's baka bazooka and shoot you with it." said Riku taking out Hotaru's baka bazooka out and pointed it at the class. Of course, the class got scared, not because of Riku's threat, but because they heard about the rumors of the baka bazooka and scared that it might be improved. Kukai Hima will be Riku's partner." Kukai raised his hand and said "Okay." "Your seat will be next to him." said Narumi._

"Ah, now I have a question for you, Kukai. Why would you hang out with Riku if you knew that she would hit you with the baka bazooka?" asked Youichi. "Well, when I first saw Riku smiled, I thought, 'what the heck, I just want to be friends with her' and that's how we got to where we are, now." said Kukai. "We'', I gotta go and find my friend." said Youichi and left. Riku used her alice and lifted the boxes and walked with Kukai, holding hands, to the classroom that the boxes were supposed to be in.

When Youichi reached the music room, he heard music and thought _"Probably this time it's Rika." _Youichi and opened the door and he was right. There was Rika and Akito dancing while the instruments were playing by itself. When Rika noticed him the music stopped, Rika stopped dancing with Akito, and ran to Youichi. Akito whimpered because he wanted to keep dancing with Rika. "Uncle Youichi." said Rika. "Hello. What's your alice?" said Youichi. "Instruments/music." said Rika. "Oh can you tell me how you got here?" said Youichi. Rika nodded her head and began talking.

"_My name is Rika Nogi, daughter of Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Nogi. Twin sister to Riku Nogi. Alice of instruments/music. Riku will tell you what'll happen to you if you hurt me." said Riku. "And Rika's partner will be Akito Utada." added Narumi. Akito raised his hand and said "Okay." "And your seat will be next to him." said Narumi before waltzing out of the room. Rika walked to her seat and sat next to Akito."Hey, I'm Akito. Wanna be friends?" said Akito. "Um... Okay!" said Rika. "Oh wanna come over after class. We can have a head start then." said Rika. "Sure." said Akito._

"Oh and now a question for you Akito. Why do you want to play with Rika if knew that Riku was going to hit you with the baka bazooka?" asked Youichi. "Because I like Rika." said Akito without thinking. When he realized what he said he blushed. Rika also blushed because she also likes Akito. "How sweet, well, I gotta go bye." said Youichi and walked out of the music room. "Bye." said both Rika and Akito. "Akito, when you said that you liked me I, um, I also like you and can I give you a present?" said Rika. "Sure." said Akito. Akito didn't really know what kind of surprise that Rika was going to give him, but what she did really surprised him.

Rika leaned in and kissed Akito on his lips. Akito wasn't able to kiss Rika back because she pulled away.

Youichi found Aoi sleeping in their classroom on his seat and heard her mumbling his name. _"After hearing those talk from Keiko, Shiro, Riku, Rika, and their partners. I know that they love each other. I wish them luck." _thought Youichi before walking over to Aoi. "Youichi." mumbled Aoi. Youichi smiled and thought _"And I'm in love with you, Aoi." _He sat next to Aoi and lifted her head and put in on his shoulder to sleep on. He put his arm around Aoi to keep her warm and put his head on Aoi's head and went to sleep too mumbling Aoi's name. "Aoi."

* * *

Well what do you think of this chapter. Please Review.


	6. Aoi Hyuuga

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed my sequel so far. I'm really sorry that I made chapters 2-5 or something about Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika only.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Shiro Hyuuga, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Kukai Hima, Riku Nogi, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Aoi Hyuuga

Youichi and Aoi slept in the classroom until morning came. Aoi woke up having to find herself in the arms of Youichi. Aoi blushed and thought _"Youichi looks a lot like a different person when he's sleeping. I really do l-"_ but was cut off by one of the students who came inside the classroom. Aoi started to shake Youichi and calling his name to wake him up. "Youichi. Wake up, Youichi. It's already morning." said Aoi. After saying Youichi's name for about 3 minutes, Youichi finally woke up.

"Hn. Oh good morning Aoi." said Youichi blushing, but was rubbing his eyes, like a 3 year-old, to hide his blush. Aoi was still blushing so she turned her head towards the window because she didn't want Youichi or anyone to see her blush. "Oh Aoi. Do you want to come with me to Mikan nee-chan's and Natsume nii's mansion today?" asked Youichi, who finally regained his composure. "Sure." said Aoi, who wasn't blushing anymore.

One by one, the rest of the class came in the classroom. The teacher then arrived after the last person had arrived in class. Class, then, started.

Youichi waited for Aoi at the front gates with Keiko, Kai, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Rika, and Akito. Keiko was hugging Kai's arm as if saying "He's mine. Back off." Shiro and Mai were holding hands, and they finally told each other that they liked each other, but they haven't told anyone about it yet. Riku and Kukai were holding hands, with a handcuff, one on each side of their hands. Rika was also hugging Akito's arm as if saying "He's my Akito. Not yours."

Aoi then arrived at the front gates, where everyone was. Narumi first went into the limo followed by Kai, Keiko, Shiro, Mai, Kukai, Riku, Akito, Rika, Youichi, and Aoi. When they finally reached the mansion, Keiko, Kai, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Rika, Akito, Youichi, and Aoi just walked into the mansion. Inside the mansion was Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka sitting at the couch. "Welcome home, Keiko, Shiro, Kai, and Mai." said Mikan and Natsume. "Welcome home, Riku, Rika, Kukai, and Akito." said Hotaru and Ruka. **-Kai, Mai, Kukai, and Akito are now living in the mansion, with permission by the headmaster and Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. Kai's room is next to Keiko, Mai's is next to Shiro, Kukai's is next to Riku, and Akito's is next to Rika. Keiko's and Kai's room are connected as well as Mai and Shiro, Kukai and Riku, and Akito and Rika-**

Keiko and Kai walked to a room that Mikan had made especially for them. Shiro and Mai walked to the backyard and went to a swimming pool that Mikan and Natsume made for them to play in together, only for Shiro and Mai. Riku and Kukai went to a room that Hotaru had made for them. It was a room that had huge blocks in them, so Riku can just levitate the blocks to block the door and Riku and Kukai can have a time of their own. Rika and Akito walked to the music room that Hotaru and Ruka made for them, filled with instruments. Sometimes, Rika would use her alice and make the instruments play by itself and danced with Akito.

"Mikan nee-chan, do you not remember me?" asked Youichi. "Huh? Youichi?! Is that really you?" said Mikan. Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka turned their heads and they also saw Youichi. The four of them ran up to Youichi and hugged him. "Yes. Mikan nee-chan." said Youichi trying to breathe because the hug was suffocating him. "I would like you, Natsume nii, Hotaru nee, and Ruka nii to meet someone. I think maybe Natsume nii and Ruka nii might know who she is." said Youichi.

"_Got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" _thought Natsume and Ruka. But they were wrong, or are they. Aoi stepped forward next to Youichi hugging his arm. "I would like you to meet Aoi Hyuuga, my girlfriend." said Youichi. At first Natsume smiled after hearing that this girl was Youichi's girlfriend and so was Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru until they remembered what Youichi said what her name was, Aoi Hyuuga. "Aoi? Is that really you?" said Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka. Aoi nodded her head and said "Long tome no see."

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru smiled, but then they frowned. "Why're you frowning?" asked Youichi. Aoi kind of knew why the four of them suddenly frowned. "Youichi, are you Aoi's human reflection?" asked Mikan. "Yes, why?" replied Youichi. "Do you remember what the words on the mirrors were?" asked Natsume. Aoi then stiffened because she remembered that Youichi must also become a reflection or they start to hate each other. "I think it was...

_"You, whom have read this,_

_Will receive a reflection from this mirror_

_One that is your opposite, a sibling of one of your sibling's reflection._

_You who have fallen in love with their own reflection,_

_Will become a reflection_

_In order to live happily with your reflection."_

After Youichi had finished talking he realized something and asked Mikan. "Does that mean Natsume nii was your reflection?" asked Youichi. Mikan and Natsume nodded their head in reply. "Hotaru nee, is your reflection Ruka nii?" asked Youichi to Hotaru. Both Hotaru and Ruka nodded their heads in reply. Youichi turned to Aoi and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he closed his mouth. "Youichi." said Mikan.

Youichi turned around only to see the four of them with a smile. "Youichi, you can go live as a reflection if it'll make you happy. I want you to be happy with Aoi." said Mikan with a hint of sadness in it, but Youichi didn't notice it. "Thanks, Mikan nee-chan, minna." said Youichi, with a smile and walked back to Aoi and put his arm around her waist. "Mikan nee-chan, can you transport us back to the academy?" asked Youichi. Mikan nodded her head and used her alice. After a couple of seconds, Youichi and Aoi vanished to the academy. "Was that a good choice?" asked Mikan to herself. "Yes, it was. We all want Youichi to be happy." said Natsume hugging Mikan.

**At The Academy...**

Youichi and Aoi arrived at the academy, but in Youichi's dorm room. They decided to sleep in Youichi's room for the night since tomorrow was a Saturday. "Did I make a good choice?" asked Youichi. "Whichever you choose, I'll still love you." said Aoi. "You're right. Mikan nee-chan wants me to be happy, so I choose to become a reflection." said Youichi before crawling into his bed. "Are you sure?" said Aoi crawling into the bed also. "Yea." said Youichi. Youichi and Aoi then fell asleep. Aoi fell asleep in Youichi's arms with Youichi hugging her.

_

* * *

_

_I hoped you like this chapter. Please review. _


	7. New Couples

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 7. I might not be able to to update chapter 8 due to my high fever.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Shiro Hyuuga, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Kukai Hima, Rika Nogi, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **New Couples

The day after Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka saw Aoi again, there were rumors saying that Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Sakura are dating. Aoi didn't want anyone to know, but she was going to leave it to Youichi. Aoi had met Youichi in the classroom surrounded by his swarming fan girls. Youichi saw Aoi and smiled. Aoi also smiled and walked towards Youichi when suddenly someone pushed Aoi. This made Youichi really angry. 1) because his stupid, jealous fan girls pushed Aoi on the ground 2) one of her fan boys assisted on helping Aoi up and 3) Aoi was crying because she got pushed.

Youichi's alice suddenly went haywire and his ghosts started to chase his fan girls and Aoi's fan boys. Mikan suddenly sense Youichi's alice going haywire. Natsume also sensed it. One of Hotaru's invention beeped really quickly, meaning that someone's alice is going haywire. Ruka had noticed it because one of his doves told him about Youichi's alice.

The four of them met below the stairs and they had equipments with them for safety. Mikan had 4 bracelets, two on each wrist. On the bracelets were her alice. Natsume had Mikan's alice stone, so did Ruka and Hotaru, for safety. Ruka had a couple of animals with him and told them to get to where Youichi is. Hotaru had brought some of her inventions. Mikan had used her teleportation alice and teleported the four of them to Youichi's class. They were in Youichi's class seeing Youichi holding his head because of pain.

Aoi was hugging Youichi thinking that that would help calm him down. Hotaru used one of her inventions and it lifted the students out the window safely, but kept them in a bubble so that they won't get away, and Hotaru made it alice-proof from Mikan's nullification alice. Mikan used her nullification alice on Youichi. Mikan walked towards Youichi using her voice-pheromone alice to make Youichi sleep. "Youichi... please get a hold of yourself. You don't want to also hurt Aoi, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and me, do you?" said Mikan. "No, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't control myself." replied Youichi with pain.

"Good, now sleep, Youichi." said Mikan. Youichi suddenly lost conscious, and so did Aoi. "I'll take these two to the Imai Alice Hospital, while you three will try and get the students and those fan girls and fan boys to talk." said Mikan and with that she left. Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka had jumped down gracefully and landed in front of the students. Ruka and Hotaru both had a glare that scared the students. Natsume also glared at the students and that made them even more scared.

"Now talk or else." said Natsume, forming a fireball in his palm. Hotaru had taken out her baka bazooka 10x upgraded. Ruka had called his lion and her baby. "Who made Youichi like that?" said Hotaru. "Someone had pushed Aoi, she fell, and one one of her fan boys offered his hand to her, and then Youichi got mad." said one of the students. "Who pushed Aoi down?" said Natsume making a bigger fireball in his palm.

"I-I did." said a girl raising her hand made her way to Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Why? Why did you push my sister?" said Natsume. "I-I was jealous of Aoi. She made Youichi-sama smile when none of us couldn't." said the girl. "Grr. That's no reason to push her!" yelled Natsume, who was charging at the girl, but he was stopped by Hotaru. Hotaru shook her head and said "Don't kill her, Natsume, she's not worth it." said Hotaru with a hint of threat. Instead, Hotaru took out her camera and started taking pictures of the students.

Natsume and Ruka sweatdropped because Hotaru didn't get over blackmailing. "We should blackmail them, instead, and write a bulletin that says 'Crazed Fan Girl and Fan Boy'." said Hotaru. "It sounds great." said Ruka. "Yea, I guess so, but will Mikan approve of it?" asked Natsume. "Of course she will. She just told, telepathically, that I can blackmail them just now. She knew I was going to, anyway." said Hotaru continuing to take pictures. "Let's go to the hospital and check on Aoi and Youichi." said Hotaru.

"Hotaru, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Ruka referring to the students. "No, the students are to stay in that bubble until they realized what they did." said Hotaru and walked towards the direction of Subaru's hospital. "Uhh... okay." said Ruka and walked with Hotaru. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and walked off too.

**At The Hospital...**

Mikan had used her alice and teleported herself, Youichi, and Aoi to the Imai Alice Hospital. The owner of the hospital was none other than Subaru Imai. Subaru saw Mikan walking and walked up to her. "Mikan, what are you doing here in the hospital?" asked Subaru. "Hello, Subaru nii. Youichi and Aoi are unconscious right now and I was wondering if they can stay in a room together." asked Mikan.

"Of course, but why together?" asked Subaru. "Because when one of them wakes up, they will wonder where the other one is and start searching for each other. They are going out right now." said Mikan. Subaru nodded his head in reply. "Come follow me, I'll show you the room." said Subaru and started walking. Mikan was walking next to Subaru with Youichi on her back and she was carrying Aoi. She used her strength alice so they didn't feel heavy for her.

Subaru took them to a room and told Mikan to put Youichi and Aoi on the beds. Mikan did as she was told and waited outside the room for Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru. After about 10 minutes of waiting for Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, they finally arrived in front of the room. "How's Aoi?" asked Natsume in panic. "She's asleep as well as Youichi. I took their memories away and replaced it with some other memory." said Mikan. "Come on. Let's go home." said Ruka. "Hai." said Mikan and used her teleportation alice and teleported them back to their mansion.

**In Middle Section Class A...**

Keiko and Kai were sitting next to each other holding hands, with Keiko's head on Kai's shoulder while Kai's head was on Keiko's head. They were really happy until Kai's fan girls asked him "Is it really true, that you're dating this filth?" said one of his fan girls. "Don't you dare call her that? Unless you want me to call you hag, hag?" said Kai. His fan girl was about to slap Keiko. Keiko shut her eyes closed, waiting for the impact of the slap. She felt nothing so she opened her eyes, and saw Kai in front of Keiko, and it seems that Kai ended getting slapped.

Keiko started sobbing and said "Kai **sob** why? Why did **sob** you have to **sob** get slapped and **sob **not me?" in between her sobs. "Yes, I'm dating Keiko. Now leave us alone, hag." said Kai. He turned around and looked at Keiko. "Because I wouldn't want my beautiful girlfriend to get hurt. I love you, I'd do anything to make sure that your aren't hurt." said Kai hugging Keiko, trying to calm her down.

"R-really?" said Keiko. "Yes, really." said Kai. "Can you say that you love me again?" asked Keiko. "I love you, Keiko." said Kai. "I love you,too." said Keiko. Kai leaned down and kissed Keiko. Keiko kissed him back, but nobody saw them because Keiko had used her invisibility alice on herself and Kai, so that no one would see them kissing. Keiko's fan boys and Kai's fan girls realized that Keiko and Kai were meant to be.

**At The Swimming Pool...**

Shiro and Mai were swimming, happily, in the swimming pool. Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so Shiro closed his mouth. Mai noticed Shiro opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to tell her something. "Shiro, is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Mai. Shiro turned towards her and nodded his head. "I wanted to show you this." said Shiro and used his water alice.

Shiro used his alice and took the water and in midair the water turned into words. The words were: **I LOVE YOU, MAI.** Mai was so happy that she swam up to Shiro and hugged him. "Oh, I love you, too, Shiro." said Mai. Shiro smiled because he finally got her to say 'I Love You.' to him.

**At The Park...**

Riku and Kukai were at the park playing. They were playing tag and Kukai was 'it'. Kukai was running after Riku, who was running away from Kukai, not wanting to be tagged. Kukai accidentally tripped over a rock and landed on Riku. Riku turned around only to find that Kukai was going to fall on her. Riku didn't have time to run away, but she just let Kukai land on her. After Kukai landed on her, they both opened their eyes and found that Kukai was actually kissing her lips.

Kukai got up and offered his hand to Riku. Riku accepted his hand. Kukai lifted Riku up so suddenly that Riku stumbled and fell in Kukai's arms. Both Kukai and Riku were blushing. "Sorry." said Kukai. Riku nodded her head as if saying "It's okay". "Riku, I want to tell you that I love you." said Kukai. Riku smiled and said "I love you, too, Kukai." said Riku.

There were sleeping under the slide with Riku in Kukai's arms.

**In The Music Room...**

The piano and the flute were playing by itself because Rika had used her alice. Rika and Akito were dancing while the music was playing. Akito stopped dancing and said "Rika, I wanted to tell you that I love you." said Akito. Akito and Rika as blushing. "I love you, too." said Rika. The piano and the flute started playing again, and Akito and Rika started to dance again.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review._


	8. Dreams

****

Reflection: Second Cycle

Here is chapter 8. I really wanted to update this chapter yesterday, but I could barely move due to my my fever.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Shiro Hyuuga, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Kukai Hima, Rika Nogi, and Akito Utada.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Dreams

_Youichi is in his dream, dreaming about himself and Aoi, and it isn't a happy one either. Youichi sees Aoi in front of him, with a mirror in front of a mirror. _

"_Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Aoi turned around and saw Youichi. Aoi smiled, but it was a sad smile, as if she wasn't going to ever see Youichi again. Aoi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, not a sound. Aoi's mouth started moving saying something, but Youichi could only make out a couple words. "Sorry, I love you, meant to be, and-"_

"Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Youichi looked around his room, and didn't find Aoi in his room. Youichi ran out of his room, unaware that he was only in his jogging pants, towards Aoi's room. Youichi knocked on Aoi's knock repeatedly, hoping that Aoi would open her door. Aoi finally opened the door, rubbing her eyes because she was still sleepy. "Youichi? Why are you here, it's only 7:30." asked Aoi. She, then, blushed when she saw Youichi only in his jogging pants. "i just came here to see if you were still here." said Youichi.

"Of course. I'll always be here, silly. What made you think that I left?" asked Aoi with a smile. "I had a dream that you left me saying something about 'sorry, I love you, meant to be, and' something else that I couldn't tell because I woke up." said Youichi. "Why don't you go back to your room and change. Your fan girls are drooling, you know. Come pick me up when you're done. Your fan girls might do something bad to me if I came to get you." said Aoi. "Okay, see ya." said Youichi and walked to his room. "Bye." said Aoi closing her door.

"_Of course it's a dream. It just had to be a dream." _thought Youichi walking to his room. _"His dream couldn't really tell us what's going to happen, will it?" _thought Aoi.

Youichi had finished changing and walked to Aoi's room, having to see three guys flirting with her.

**-i'll give the guys a name. Guy 1 guy 2 and guy 3-**

"Hey, pretty." said Guy 1. "Let's go have some fun." said Guy 2. "No, get away from me." said Aoi. Aoi was going to run when Guy 3 grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Let go of me!!" yelled Aoi. "No, never." said Guy 3. Guy 3 felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Let go of her." said Youichi with a hint of threat. "And who are you to tell me?" said Guy 3.

"Her boyfriend." said Youichi. "Yea, right." said Guy 1. "Let go of her now." said another voice that sounded so familiar to Youichi and Aoi. Youichi turned around having to find Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Let go of my sister-in-law/sister/niece." said Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka at the same time. The three guys turned around and saw Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Isn't the one with the alice bracelets, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga?" said Guy 1. "And isn't the one with the fireball, Natsume Hyuuga. And the one with that bazooka, Hotari Imai-Nogi?" said Guy 2. "And the one with the lion and it's baby, Ruka Nogi."

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka nodded their heads in reply. The three guys were now in fear. "My mom told me not to do anthing bad to anyone related to them." said Guy 2. "Good" said Hotaru. "Becuase if I were you." said Ruka after Hotaru. "I would listen to your mom." said Natsume after. "If I was smart enough." said Mikan, adding to what after everyine said. The three guys nodded their heads and ran away after Guy 3 let go of Aoi's wrist.

"Thought so." said Natsume. "Bye Youichi, Aoi." said Mikan and with that Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka vanished. What Aoi and Youichi didn't know was that the Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka aren't really the real Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. The fake Mikan was actually Keiko and Kai dressed up as Mikan since Keiko had Mikan's looks. Natsume was actually Shiro and Mai since Shiro looked a lot like Natsume, sorta. Hotaru was Riku and Kukai. While Ruka was Rika and Akito.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka had approved of this, but Mikan had used her illusion alice to altar Keiko's, Shiro's, Riku's, and Rika's face a little to make their faces look like Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's faces. Mikan had knew by using her crystal ball **-like what serena sensei has-** to see what's going on with Youichi and Aoi. Mikan had used her telepathic alice to telepathically tell Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika about it. Keiko told Kai, Shiro told Mai, Riku told Kukai, and Rika told Akito.

Mikan told them "Keiko/Shiro/Riku/Rika, I need you to pretend to be me/Natsume/Hotaru/Ruka and I will use my illusion alice to make you look like me/Natsume/Hotaru/Ruka. When the three guys run away you/Keiko will say bye and use her invisibility alice to make like that you/Keiko teleported back home, but you actually disappeared."

Youichi and Aoi then walked to class, but Youichi was glaring at every guy he saw staring at Aoi. Aoi sighed to herself because Youichi was getting overprotective of her because of the accident they had in front of Aoi's room.

Later, that day, Youichi and Aoi found out that the three guys were ordered by three girls from Youichi's fan girls to do that to Aoi. When it reached midnight, Youichi went through the windows of each of his fan girls, leaving a note, saying "Next time, you do something bad to me or Aoi, I will have Mikan nee-chan, Natsume nii, Auntie Hotaru, and/or Uncle Ruka to give you a punishment for hurting us."

Youichi, then, went back to his own room, seeing Aoi sleeping on his bed smiling mumbling. "Youichi, I love you." mumbled Aoi. Youichi climbed into bed and hugged Aoi. "I love you, too, Aoi." mumbled Youichi, smiling, falling asleep.

After Youichi fell asleep, with Aoi in his arms, he had the dream again.

_Youichi is in his dream, dreaming about himself and Aoi, and it isn't a happy one either. Youichi sees Aoi in front of him, with a mirror in front of a mirror. _

"Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Aoi turned around and saw Youichi. Aoi smiled, but it was a sad smile, as if she wasn't going to ever see Youichi again. Aoi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, not a sound. Aoi's mouth started moving saying something, but Youichi could only make out a couple words. "Sorry, I love you, meant to be, and-"

"Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Aoi was waking Youichi up because Youichi kept saying her name. "Youichi. What's the matter?" asked Aoi. "I-I had that dream again. I-I don't want you to leave me. Don't leave me, please." said Youichi scared that it would really happen. "I promise." said Aoi. Youichi calmed down and held Youichi again. Aoi smiled, but inside she knew that she had to leave Youichi. Youichi and Aoi fell back asleep because it was only 4 in the morning.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	9. Goodbye

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

Here is chapter 9.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Undelined-dreams_

**Disclaimer: **I do not Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Rika Nogi, Kukai Hima, and Akito Utada

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Goodbye

_Youichi is in his dream, again, dreaming about himself and Aoi, and it isn't a happy one either. Youichi sees Aoi in front of him, with Aoi in front of a mirror. _

"_Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Aoi turned around and saw Youichi. Aoi smiled, but it was a sad smile, as if she wasn't going to ever see Youichi again. Aoi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, not a sound. Aoi's mouth started moving saying something, but Youichi could only make out a couple words. "Sorry, I love you,, meant to be, promise, and-"_

"Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Youichi looked at the side of the bed where Aoi was sleeping. "Hm. What do you want, Youichi?" said Aoi, rubbing her eyes because she was still sleepy. "I-I had that dream again." said Youichi. "Don't leave me, please. I can't live without you." said Youichi. "I promise. I promise I won't leave you." said Aoi, hugging Youichi. "Youichi?" said Aoi. "Yea?" said Youichi. "Can we go to Central Town, today?" asked Aoi.

"Sure." said Youichi. "Yay!!" yelled Aoi getting out of bed and ran to the door. "Come pick me up when you're done." said Aoi before turning on the knob and walked out of the room towards her room. Youichi was done changing. He was wearing black pants with a chain belt. His shirt was printed, on the back, "Taken, Don't Bother" Youichi knocked on Aoi's door. He waited for 1 minute or so until Aoi opened the door.

Aoi was wearing a white miniskirt. She was wearing a black tank top with words printed, on the back, "Kiss me" Youichi read the printing and kissed Aoi. Aoi blushed because Youichi had kissed her so sudden. "Your shirt said 'kiss me'" said Youichi as if reading her mind. Youichi and Aoi walked to the bus stop holding hands. Aoi had to sit next to the window because Youichi didn't want anyone to see Aoi, but himself. After 30 minutes of bus riding, they finally reached Central Town.

Aoi and Youichi didn't buy anything, they were only window shopping. Aoi had stopped at one shop. Youichi had noticed Aoi staring at the heart locket. Aoi was busy staring at the locket so she didn't notice Youichi was had gone into the store and asked the clerk "How much is this locket?" asked Youichi. The clerk turned around and said "Is that you, Youichi?" "Old Hag?" said Youichi referring to Sumire. "You're still the same." said Sumire.

"How much is it?" said Youichi referring to the locket. "Well, 15000 Rts, but I'll give it to you for 500 Rts." said Sumire. "Wouldn't your boss be mad at you?" said Youichi. "Hell no. My boss is also my husband. Honey, come here." yelled Sumire. "See?" said Sumire. Youichi nodded his head. "Is that you Youichi?" asked Mochu. Youichi, again, nodded his head.

"Honey, is it okay if Youichi can have this locket for 500Rts." asked Sumire. "No." said Mochu. "What?! Why?!" said Sumire and Youichi at the same time. "He can have it for free." said Mochu. Sumire and Youichi fell anime style and sweatdropped. "Was he always like this?" whispered Youichi to Sumire. "No." said Sumire. "Here you go." said Mochu giving Youichi a velvet box with the locket in it. "Thanks, Mochu. And bye Old Hag." said Youichi and walked out of the store.

When Aoi saw the store clerk take the locket she was depressed. Youichi walked up to Aoi and said "Let's go to the photo booth." Aoi nodded her head and walked with Youichi to the photo booth. They took a piture at the photo booth. Youichi cut their faces out and put them in the locket. "Aoi, I want to give you something." said Youichi. "What is it?" asked Aoi. "Close your eyes." said Youichi. Aoi closed her eyes and felt something cold on her neck. Aoi opened her eyes only to see the heart locket that she saw at the shop.

Aoi was crying tears of joy because Youichi had bought her the locket. "Youichi, thank you!!" yelled Aoi before she threw herself at Youichi. Youichi had successfully caught her. Aoi had fallen asleep in Youichi's arms. Youichi carried Aoi to his room to sleep.

Later that night, Aoi woke up. Aoi didn't realized that she woke up Youichi. Aoi walked towards the room that she and Youichi had first met. _"Why is she here? In the room, that we first met?" _thought Youichi. Youichi saw Aoi in front of the mirror where Aoi first came out of.

Aoi is now in front of the mirror.

"Aoi!!" yelled Youichi. Aoi turned around wearing the locket, that Youichi had given her earlier that day. Aoi smiled, but it was a sad smile, as if she knew that she would never see Youichi again. Aoi opened her mouth to say something, but, sadly, this time Youichi could hear her because he now knows that the dreams he had weren't really dreams, but were reality.

"Youichi, I'm sorry." said Aoi.

"_No, don't say it. Please." _thought Youichi.

"I have to break my promise with you, about staying with you forever." said Aoi.

"_No! Please, please, stay with me. I need you! Don't say that we were never meant to be!" _thought Youichi.

"We were never meant to be, Youichi. I am a reflection while you are a human." said Aoi.

"_No Aoi!!" _thought Youichi. Youichi was now crying at this point and so was Aoi.

"I promise that we'll meet in the future and we'll both be humans or reflections." said Aoi.

"_No, I don't care what we are." _thought Youichi.

"Youichi, please stop crying. I want to go back home seeing you smile. I know this would hurt you more than it is for me, but please smile for me before I leave." said Aoi.

"_If it's for you I'll try." _thought Youichi. Youichi couldn't stop crying, but he did try to smile.

"Thank you, Youichi, and goodbye until the next generation." said Aoi and with that she was sucked into the mirror.

Youichi wiped his tears roughly and walked out of the room to the classroom.

**At The Mansion...**

Mikan and Natsume were watching Youichi and Aoi from the crystal ball while Hotaru and Ruka were watching, from the invention Hotaru made from the birds that saw what happened. Mikan was crying because she knows that herself and Hotaru had gone through the same thing without Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was trying to comfort Mikan, but he, too, was crying because he won't be able to see his little sister again.

Hotaru was trying to hold her tears, but Ruka said "Let them all out, Hotaru." and so Hotaru was now crying. Hotaru was afraid that maybe Youichi would isolate himself from everyone, like how Hotaru did. Ruka was hugging Hotaru while she was crying. Ruka was also crying because he knew that since Aoi has gone back to the Mirror World, she would have to marry someone or become someone else's reflection.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	10. A Life With No Aoi, Or Not

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

I think this is probably the 2nd or 3rd to last chapter of the sequel.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Hyuuga, Shiro Hyuuga, Kai Hanazono, Mai Soma, Riku Nogi, Rika Nogi, Kukai Hima, and Akito Utada

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: **A Life With No Aoi, Or Not

Youichi walked into the classroom. He was really lucky that he was the first one there. Youichi crossed his arms and puts it on the desk with his head on his arms. He was crying silently because the rest of the class were coming. He also heard the whispers of his classmates.

"Hey, look that Aoi girl isn't here."

"You're right."

"Looks like they broke up."

Narumi had walked into the classroom with a serious face on. The class thought that something must've happened so they went to their seats. "Class, Aoi Hyuuga will not be attending Gakuen Alice due to personal problems." said Narumi. At this point Yoiuchi couldn't control his tears anymore so he just broke apart. "Youichi, is there anything wrong?" asked Narumi. "Mind your own business, Gay." said Youichi and jumped out of the window to a nearby tree.

Youichi jumped down from the tree and ran to their Sakura tree. Youichi reached the Sakura tree when he saw Shiro playing there with Mai. "Ahh! Uncle Youichi!" yelled Shiro and ran into Youichi's arms. Mai also ran into Youichi's arms, for some reason. "Where's Aoi nee-san?" asked Shiro. When Youichi heard Aoi's name he stiffened. "I have to go now, bye." said Youichi and ran to his room. "Bye!!" yelled Shiro and Mai.

Later that day, Youichi had to cry himself to sleep. Youichi was woken up by a knock on his window, so he got up and opened the window, but found no one. "Must be hallucinating." said Youichi and closed the window. This time Youichi heard a knock on his door. Youichi walked to his door and opened it. It was dark so he couldn't see who it was. "Youichi!!" yelled a voice so familiar to Youichi.

"Aoi? Is that you?" said Youichi. He turned on the lights in his room and closed the door. Aoi nodde her head and smiled. "I told you that we'll meet in the future." said Aoi. "Why? How did you get here?" asked Youichi. "Well, the ruler approved of me becoming a human to be with you because I was originally a human. She looked inside of her crystal ball and saw how sad you were and decided to let me become a human forever, and the me in the next generations would also be humans, too.

"Let's go to sleep." said Youichi carrying Aoi, bridal style, to the bed. Aoi was in Youichi's arms and they slept like that until morning.

Youichi and Aoi were late for class, but they took their time. They met Narumi their outside the classroom. "Youichi, you can go inside first." said Narumi. Youichi nodded his and went inside the classroom. "Okay, I'll give you the cue on when to go in." said Narumi. Aoi nodded her head and waited outside. "Class, we have a new student. Please welcome her." said walked into the classroom.

"She isn't a new student, Naru." said one student. "She is. Listen to her." said Narumi and allowed Aoi to talk.

"Hello, my real name is Yukiaoi Kazama. You have to call me Yukiaoi. Only my boyfriend is allowed to call me Aoi. I was originally a human, then I became a reflection, and now I'm a human again. I was a reflection of Youichi's. My alice is the alice of fire and wind. I'm in the dangerous class." said Aoi. "Now who wants to be Yukiaoi's partner." said Narumi. All of the guy's hands shot up, including Youichi's.

"Yukiaoi, please choose your partner." said Narumi. "Youichi." said Aoi bluntly. All the guys had their hands down, except for Youichi. There was a long silence until someone broke it. "Yes!!" yelled Youichi. Everyone was shocked, including Narumi, except for Yukiaoi, because Youichi had shown one of his emotions and he never showed his emotions to anyone.

Yukiaoi smiled because she was happy that she picked Youichi as her partner.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	11. Epilogue

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

This is the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko and Shiro Hyuuga, Riku and Rika Nogi, Kai Hanazono, Mai Soma, Kukai Hima, and Akito Utada.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **Epilogue

After 4 years, Youichi and Aoi are now engaged. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are still living inside the academy grounds because they want to wait until Keiko, Shiro, Riku, and Rika are graduated from the academy. Keiko and Kai are now in high school, and yes, they are still dating. Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Rika, and Akito are now 11 and 12. Their parents have approved of them dating at this age because Keiko and Kai dated when they were 12, also.

Youichi and Aoi are also living inside the mansion because there were still too many rooms inside the mansion.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed my story. If you wanted to know what happened to Keiko, Kai, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Rika, and Akito before Youichi and Aoi and after Youichi and Aoi graduated, ask me, but it will take a while because I need to think of a title first, meaning that I might make a sequel to this story. If you want me to, please review, I need motivation. Please review


	12. Reviews

**Reflection: Second Cycle**

I would like to thank the following:

xXangelicprincessXx

Love Hell Rocket

Lannie-chan

akerue

Miu The Princess Of Nature

For reading, enjoying, and reviewing my story. If you would like to know what happened to Keiko, Kai, Shiro, Mai, Riku, Kukai, Rika, and Akito, ask me and I will make a story of what happened to them. I need motivation so help motivate me.

Please read my other fanfics and my newest one Regrets


End file.
